deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BeastMan14/Alexander Anderson vs Spawn
Alexander Anderson, the Vatican Assasin hell-bent on catching Alucard! Vs Spawn, the one who brought hell to its knees! In an ultimate battle of light and dark, we will decide who is the Deadliest Warrior! Alexander Anderson Bio: Father Alexander Anderson is an Scottish Vatican priest and top assassin of the Vatican Section XIII: Iscariot. Anderson has short spiky, grey hair, blue eyes, heavy square jaw with a constant stubble, and also has a wedged shaped scar on his left cheek. He wears round glasses, a grey cassock, black shirt, grey pants, black boots, a clerical collar, and silver cross around his neck; he also wears gloves with inscription on each one (the right glove has "Jesus Christ in Heaven" and "Speak with the Dead" on the left hand) and he also speaks in a thick heavy scottish accent (instead of saying you he says 'yer'.). He is very devoted Catholic who always quotes scriptures from the Bible when he kills someone, Anderson thinks of those who do not follow the Catholic faith as "heathens and non belivers". For example he once told two oys that they should only fight those who do not "follow the word of God". In combat he is a merciless killer who enjoys hunting those threating The Vatican or those who go against the faith of god (ex.Vampires). Weapons and Powers: Holy Bayonets Holy Barriers that can block black magic usage. Nail of Helena, which once rammed into his heart, it surrounds his body in thorny vines and enables him to regenerate his wounds and wrap around his enemies bodies. Regenerative Health X-Factors: Endurance 91 Strength 87 Speed 94 Effectiveness 97 Experience: 100 Spawn Bio: When he was mortal, AL Simmons was a CIA agent who was killed during a mission, but made a deal with a demon to see his one last time. Malebolgia returns Al Simmons, now a Hellspawn, to the world, but with little memory, a badly disfigured body, limited yet seemingly boundless magical powers, and a monitor, the Clown, AKA Violator. Simmons slowly realizes that five years have passed. When he decides to visit his former wife, Wanda Blake for his "one final visit", he shapeshifts his body, but discovers his transformation ability cannot give him his former appearance. He discovers that his wife, Wanda Blake, has since married his best friend, Terry Fitzgerald, and the two have a daughter, Cyan. Now known as Spawn, Al's first few adventures are anti-hero in nature: he takes down street gangs and organized crime (including their enforcer Overtkill), and he kills a child molester/murderer named Billy Kincaid. Most notable of all in his early adventures, Spawn would encounter Dave Sim's Cerebus the Aardvark. Spawn encounters Anti-Spawn, who is actually Jason Wynn (unknown to Al), and the Redeemer (a God-fearing man transformed in a similar fashion as Wynn). He survives an assault by Angela, an angel whose mission in Heaven is to hunt Hellspawns for sport and claims the Medieval Spawn as one of her trophies. As this occurs, he takes over the alleys that comprise "Rat City" and befriends the homeless within it, becoming their champion. In particular, an old bum named Cogliostro seems to know a lot about him. Cogliostro and the Clown act as polar guides for Al, trying to convince him to use his powers for good and evil respectively. The Clown shows that he can transform into his real form, a demon known as the Violator. Spawn also brings his friend Bobby back to life after he's been killed by Chapel. Powers and Weapons: Flight Teleportation Suit, which can turn into anything and heal. Chains Guns X-Factors: Endurance: 98 Strength: 95 Speed: 97 Effectiveness: 90 Experience: 88 Notes Battle will be in New York City. Voting ends Next Thursday. Let the voting commence. The Poll below will count for half points. Who..is..deadliest? Alexander Anderson Spawn Prologue Alexander Anderson had chosen to go for a walk today. He chuckled to himself as the children played in the park when a familiar figure appeared out from behind the shadow of a tree. "Enrico! How are ye, child?" Anderson asked with a smile. "Fine, father. Is it alright if we go somewhere more...private?" Maxwell replied. "Why of course!" Anderson answered. The two men walked through the St. Peters orphanage hallways as Enrico said,"Several months ago, a creature known as a hellspawn appeared in New York. It was formerly known, and still considers itself, as Al Simmons. It's really called Spawn. While it only kills those that it considers evil, it remains a blight on humanity." Alexander grinned, then nodded while saying,"Ah. I believe I understand what you need. It shall be taken care of." Enrico smiled, then chuckled,"Good. I doubt it will be an issue.", before fading into the shadows. Meanwhile... Al Simmons walked away from a burning drug den, it's inhabitants massacred. It had been a good night so far, not a cloud in the sky. Suddenly, Al felt something, he just didn't know what. It was like something...powerful...had set foot in the city. Spawn heard the scraping of metal on gravel and turned around to see a man in his 40's, dressed like a priest with short spiky hair and gray eyes walking towards him. "Who are you?" Al asks as the figure came closer. Suddenly, the man stops just inches from Al and says,"He who does the lords work, demon." then stabs Spawn in the chest with his bayonet, carving a hole through his chest. "Ah! F*ck!" Spawn yelled then attempted to teleport away, realizing something was holding him back. "What's the matter, demon? Can't run away?" Anderson grabbed Spawn by the throat and prepared for a second strike, when Al punched Anderson into a wall and teleported away, realizing whatever that priest did, it's stopped his powers for a while. "Run all ya want, hellspawn! I'll have myself a wee bit of fun until you decide to grow a pair and face me!" Anderson shouted to the rooftops, then walked off. "Whoever he was, he needs to be stopped." Thought Spawn as he healed his wounds. Spawn used his suit to create two swords, readied his chains, and waited for the sun to set once more so he could face this mysterious attacker. The Battle Anderson laughed to himself. These mobsters had thought they could rob a church and get away with it. Not on his watch, he thought as he finished off all but one of the men. The last man dragged himself away begging for his life. "Please if I let you take half, just spare me please!" Anderson grinned, grabbed the man by the throat, and said,"Keep falsehood and lies far from me; give me neither poverty nor riches, but give me only my daily bread. Otherwise, I may have too much and disown you and say, 'Who is the LORD?' Or I may become poor and steal, and so dishonor the name of my God." Then snapped the mans neck. He surveyed the damage, than walked away. As he walked away, suddenly a voice boomed,"Hey! You're starting to piss me off!" Anderson turned to see Spawn standing there, an axe in one hand and an Uzi in the other. "Guns?" Anderson said,"I expected better of yeh." before he drew his bayonets and charged. Al lit up with his Uzi as Anderson dodged every shot and slashed at his chest before kicking him into a wall. Spawn brought down his axe and he clashed with Anderson, locked in a battle of strength when suddenly, Al vanished then re-appeared behind Anderson. Alexander barely got time to turn before he was stabbed through the chest. He staggered, then fell to the ground. Spawn stood there, baffled that he had gone down so easily for someone so formidable. Out of nowhere, Anderson let a low chuckle as he pulled himself up and drove something into his heart. Suddenly, thorns spurted from his back as he cried,"Do yeh fear me now? For I have become a monster of god!" as his wounds receded as he used his thorns to wrap around and crush Spawn, who forced with both this and the Holy field began to weaken. With a last burst of power, Spawn let loose a burst of chains that ripped through the thorns and enabled his escape. He soared to the rooftops, creating two massive assault rifles and opening fire on Anderson, who climbed up the building after him. "Scared arent ye demon!" Anderson cried as the bullets bounced off the thorns that protected him. With a flying leap, he tackled Spawn and hurled him to the sidewalk. Spawn pushed himself up, only for Anderson to throw his bayonet and nail Spawn to the sidewalk. "You're a pure evil monster," Al roared as Anderson landed. Anderson drew his other bayonet and prepared to cut off Spawns head and finish this, but before he did, he said,"And if it is evil in your eyes to serve the Lord, choose this day whom you will serve, whether the gods your fathers served in the region beyond the River, or the gods of the Amorites in whose land you dwell. But as for me and my house, we will serve the Lord.” He turned and raised the blade above his head when suddenly two familiar voices shouted,"Alright dirtbag, hands where I can see em!" "Sam? Twitch?" Al thought as Anderson turned his head to see the new arrivals. Anderson charged and drove his fist into Twitch's face, then threw him into Sam. "Step aside, heathens!" Anderson shouted when suddenly, Spawn, free of the bayonet, grabbed Anderson by the face, and created a sword through his his head. Spawn helped the life-saving duo up, then asked,"Are you alright?". "Yeah, probably could have done without getting f*cking clobbered though." Twitch grumbled. With no sound, Anderson's body rose up yet again and drew a bayonet. Spawn, however, knew he wasn't dead and promptly whipped around, lunged forward and punched through Anderson's chest, right through his heart. Anderson collapsed and looked up at Spawn. "Yeh were too good for me...hellspawn. A shame I couldn't take yer ass with me." Al nods, then says,"You were truly worthy of my attention, priest. May you earn your salvation." Anderson quietly closed his eyes and died, his mission failed. "We are done here." Spawn said to Sam&Twitch, who calmly walked away. Winner: Spawn Experts Opinion It was believed Spawn won due to his superior powers, since he was godlike warrior while Anderson, who while extremely powerful, couldn't compare to Spawn. Category:Blog posts